Una Unica Lagrima
by JennyloveSessho
Summary: ¿Porque Sesshomaru es tan frio? ¿Sucede algo en su corazón? Mi primer Oneshot!


**¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquella batalla? ¿10? ¿12? Parecía que hubiera sido ayer… El llanto, la sangre, y por fin la paz… Naraku había muerto finalmente, a manos de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Hubo muchas bajas: El demonio lobo llamado Koga junto a uno de sus compañeros, Ginta, la sacerdotisa Kikyo, un demonio verde llamado Jaken, por supuesto Kohaku murió al completarse la perla, pero para el curioso grupo del hanyou la peor perdida fue la del pequeño Shippo. Ese recuerdo quedó en la memoria de todos… incluso en la de un Taiyoukai, el no conocía a ese demonio pero el hecho de ver a todos los allí presentes con sus heridas sangrientas, incluso con la falta de algún miembro, cuando se dieron cuenta de la muerte del pequeño, todos lloraron, pero dos personas gritaban, Inuyasha y Kagome. La miko sangraba copiosamente por las manos y su pierna estaba rota mas eso no importaba, su hijo adoptivo había muerto y solo quería irse con el. Sesshomaru observó en aquel momento que su medio-hermano se arrodilló ante el cuerpo inerte del pequeño y lo abrazo pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. El Taiyoukai no era del grupo por lo que se marchó hacia su grupo observando que su pequeña humana estaba herida pero que abrazaba al "Señor Jaken", la pequeña le rogaba a su amo que lo resucitara con Tenseiga pero este solo se limitó a mostrarle una espada rota, Tenseiga estaba rota, Jaken no volvería. Una única lágrima recorrió las mejillas del lord de las tierras del oeste antes de inclinarse y coger el cadáver del que había sido su ayudante y lo mas parecido a un amigo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. **

**15 años desde ese día y allí estaban todos frente a las tumbas de sus seres queridos rezando, los enterraron juntos junto al pozo de Kagome, el taiyoukai conocía a sus sobrinos, aunque estos temían a su tío. Solo los veía una vez al año a todos, pero se sorprendía secretamente de que la mujer del monje siempre estuviera embarazada, ¡¿10 hijos no eran suficientes?! Su medio-hermano estaba arrodillado frente la tumba de la mujer de barro, mientras que su mujer ponía juguetes extraños en la tumba del pequeño. El solo tenía una tumba a la que rezar aunque inconscientemente rezaba por los demás. Observaba como su "hija" abrazaba a todos al despedirse y se reunía con el de vuelta a casa.**

**-15 años ya… parece que haya sido ayer ¿verdad?**

**-¿Dónde está Setsuna? –El es el prometido de Rin, era un compañero de Sesshomaru cuando los dos entrenaban con Inutaisho.**

**-Se supone que el se quedaba en casa, sabe que esto es privado. ¿Por qué no saludaste a Kagome?**

**-Ella no me saludo. Si me hubiera saludado, le hubiera contestado.**

**-¡Sesshomaru! Sabes de sobra que le intimidas, pero que le gusta que la saludes. Tampoco saludaste a tus sobrinos, ellos son tu sangre.**

**-Me tienen miedo.**

**-¡Por supuesto! El año pasado le gritaste a Inuyasha que su hija apestaba totalmente a humana.**

**-Y es cierto…**

**-¿Yo también apesto... Padre? –Rin tenía ahora 20 años, y seguramente era la única persona capaz de manejar a Sesshomaru a su antojo. La pequeña después de perder a Jaken necesitó mucho cariño y el único que estaba allí era un Sesshomaru frió y perverso. Solo Rin podía domesticar a ese gran perro. Sesshomaru vio a la chica y simplemente negó.**

**-Tú hueles a mí.**

**-Pero no soy ni youkai ni hanyou. Soy humana y me enorgullezco de ello. Por lo tanto el año que viene saluda a tu familia, por favor. Yo daría cualquier cosa por poder saludar a mi hermano…**

**Ya llegaron a la casa, donde en la puerta les esperaba un youkai alto de pelo negro recogido en una cola y los ojos plateados, tenia en la mejilla derecha una marca en forma de equis de color rojo, el muchacho al verlos llegar sonrió de oreja a oreja. Abrazó a su prometida, que llegaba hacia el corriendo, le dio un calido beso en la frente. Cuando Sesshomaru alcanzó a la pareja recibió un abrazo de su mejor amigo, el cual le susurró "hablemos". Sesshomaru asintió y ambos fueron al jardín trasero. Sesshomaru se sentó en las raíces de un árbol mientras Setsuna permanecía de pie junto a el.**

**-¿Cómo ha ido? –Setsuna miraba a su amigo, mientras que este miraba hacia la casa, donde veía a Rin en su dormitorio, seguramente limpiando.**

**-Como siempre, lágrimas y luego risas. Los humanos son tan sensibles.**

**-¡Como si los youkais no lo fuéramos! –Sesshomaru miró a su amigo alzando una ceja. –Perdona señor témpano, olvidaba que tú no sientes nada.**

**-…**

**-Desde lo de Karin, cambiaste. –El semblante del Taiyoukai se ensombreció ante aquel nombre.**

**-Ella era especial, solo eso.**

**-Ella era tu prometida, aunque fuera una hanyou. Desde que murió les tienes odio y asco a los humanos y a los hanyou. ¡Vale! Es cierto que fue su propio padre humano quien la mató pero eso no tiene que ver.**

**-Los humanos solo saben corromperse.**

**-Rin no está corrompida, sino nunca permitirías que estuviera a tu lado. Nunca quisiste decírmelo, ¿Por qué la mantienes a tu lado?**

**-Setsuna, cuando nos conocimos Karin y yo, ¿Ella se asustó de mí?**

**-Mm… cuando os conocisteis… que yo recuerde estábamos peleando con tu padre cuando llegó tu madre con su amiga y su hija. Ella observó todo el combate tranquila, no estaba asustada.**

**-Rin me conoció herido, no dudó un segundo en ayudarme, aunque no lo necesitaba, me ayudó. Ambas tienen esa seguridad, esa valentía.**

**-Pero tu hermano es fuerte y su mujer también. –Sesshomaru miró con cara de pocos amigos a su amigo.**

**-¿Qué te ha contado Rin?**

**-Esto… lo que yo también sé… que le odias, pero el no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Inutaisho, créeme si el fuera el culpable yo también le habría matado. Y no me digas que tu odio es por que tienen sangre humana. ¡Rin es humana! ¡Me voy a casar con ella!**

**-Por que eres mi amigo, sino nunca permitiría que se casara con un youkai. Vuestros cachorros serán hanyou, lo sabes ¿no?**

**-¿Crees que me importa eso? Acaso cuando estabas con Karin ¿pensabas en eso? No Sesshomaru porque no tiene importancia, que ellos sean humanos no significa que sean unos malditos como el padre de ella… Además ya tuviste tu venganza… **

**-La mató por que ella estaba enamorada de mi… porque ella era hanyou y yo youkai, su padre sabia que los cachorros serian casi humanos pero con algo de demonio y seguramente no lo aceptarían… Pero yo los hubiera protegido…**

**-¿Y no crees que Inuyasha sufrió ese rechazo de la gente de su pueblo? El te necesitaba junto a el y tu lo despreciaste, incluso lo intentabas matar. **

**-Por suerte para el, esa miko siempre estaba cerca para impedírmelo. –El taiyoukai formó una media sonrisa mirando a su amigo. –Se parece tanto a Karin… Tan alegre, y tan ruda. Tienen el mismo olor a almendras…**

**-¿Echas de menos a Jaken?**

**-Extraño su "amo bonito".**

**-No lo llegué a conocer, solo se de el lo que Rin me cuenta. –El Taiyoukai cerró los ojos, ordenando sus recuerdos y otra única lágrima surgió.**

**-El era especial. **

**-Parece que estás rodeado de gente especial, amigo. Volvamos a dentro Rin ya terminó de limpiar hace rato y está dando vueltas por la casa sola.**

**Ambos youkais se levantaron y regresaron a la casa, donde conversaron riendo dos de ellos y otro observaba como su pequeña era feliz al lado de su amigo. **

**Al año siguiente tanto Rin como Sesshomaru regresaron al cementerio privado, donde comprobaron rápidamente había dos tumbas más. Rin se acercó al grupo mientras que Sesshomaru se sentaba junto al Goshinboku. A los minutos Rin estaba frente a el con rostro triste.**

**-Al parecer hace un mes hubo un incendio en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, en ese momento estaban solos la venerable anciana y... tu sobrina... –El rostro del youkai se ensombreció por un momento, Rin pudo ver como se levantaba y caminaba en dirección al grupo.**

**-Inuyasha lo lamento. –Fue lo único que se escuchó antes que una pareja se le echara encima abrazando al youkai.**

**-Mi pequeña Sesshomaru... Solo tenia 7 años... ¿Qué será de ella?**

**-Padre cuidará de ella... –El youkai abrazaba a su hermano con el único brazo que tenía y a la pobre humana que lloraba en su hombro izquierdo no podía hacer otra cosa que apoyar su mejilla en su frente. Los tres quedaron así unos instantes, cuando la pareja se tranquilizó el youkai les miró con su semblante frío. -¿Por qué nadie me avisó?**

**-Tú la odiabas... Era humana... Ni siquiera sabias su nombre...**

**-Acaso no se llamaba ¿Trisha? –Todos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados- Rin me lo dijo cuando nació ella, nunca dije que la odiara, solo que apestaba a humana... Al fin y al cabo era mi sobrina...**

**Nadie dijo nada, era demasiado para el reconocer a sus sobrinos. Ese día todos rezaron por todos, algunas lagrimas silenciosas corrieron por las mejillas del grupo, menos por la del youkai, sabia que ellos estuvieran donde estuvieran estarían juntos y que se protegerían los unos a los otros, por eso mientras todos lloraban, el sonreía.**

**FIN**


End file.
